


Sleep tight little Dragon

by Lurafita



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brother Peter, Brother and sister relationship, Eff you Infinity War, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, I'm Serious, Little Sister Morgan, Short, and Cuteness, its a fluff piece, no one died, other avengers are only mentioned, the only characters here are Morgan and Peter, with a bit of silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurafita/pseuds/Lurafita
Summary: This has been posted as a chapter in the tumblr dump, but I thought it would make a cute little oneshot, so here it is.Just some silly, light hearted sibling bonding fluff with Peter and Morgan.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Sleep tight little Dragon

> ### Sleep tight little Dragon

Morgan tiptoed her way towards the bed on the other end of the large room, hoping Peter hadn’t heard the door open. _(He had. Just as he did the excited little gasps that Morgan made, as she stealthily - well, as stealthy as any five year old could - crept forward. He was trying very hard to control his smile as he feigned sleep.)_

At the foot of the queen sized bed, the girl scrambled up and crouched into position. A big smile on her face as she narrated her actions.

“A wild Morgan has appeared! Morgan uses ‘tackle’ on sleeping Peter!”

Then she pounced. Peter let out an ‘oof’, as she landed on his middle, and quickly wrapped his arms around her so that she wouldn’t fall off. Not bothering to hide his grin any longer, he squinted up at his little sister.

“The attack was very effective. Sleeping Peter woke up. Awake Peter uses ‘tickle’.”

Morgan squealed as Peter’s fingers danced over her sides, laughing loudly while trying to wiggle out of the 19 year old’s grasp. 

“Morg-hahaha- Morgan has no more- hahaha- hp- haha. She fainted.”

Smirking, Peter stopped his assault and the little girl collapsed on his chest, exhausted but smiling.

“No fair attacking my weak point.”

He chuckled and lightly wrapped his arms around her, feeling as she relaxed against him. 

“That’s for the surprise attack. So, Morgie-moo. Why are you up at-” he quickly grabbed his phone from his nightstand to look at the time. “6:21am on a Sunday. Did we have plans today and I forgot?”

Morgan shook her head against his chest, then folded her arms over it and propped her chin up on her hands to look directly at her big brother.

“I had a dream.”

“Good dream, or bad dream?”

“Hm. First it was a bad dream. But then something funny happened. And then it was a good dream.”

He smiled at her encouragingly.

“Really? Sounds exciting. What was it about?”

“There was a dragon!” She exclaimed with wide eyes. “And it was flying around and roaring really loud and people were scared and running away.”

Peter nodded. 

“That does sound scary. Was the dragon breathing fire?”

Morgan shook her head.

“No. But it had really sharp teeth and claws and it was super big. And then it was flying up to the top of the tower and clung to it like the big ape in the movie.”

Peter frowned.

“Who showed you King Kong?”

“Uncle Sam. He said if he don’t show me good movies, you and dad will wash my brain with only bad sci-fi flicks like Star Wars. I told him you can’t wash a brain. Only hair. And then he laughed and we watched the movie, but he covered my eyes during the scary parts. Hey, what’s sci-fi and Star Wars? How come you haven’t shown me?”

She looked very indignant for a five year old. A skill undoubtedly learned from her mother.

“Don’t worry Morga-chu, I’ll show you all the Star Wars movies when you are a little older. Promise. On a side note, remind me to web Sam to the ceiling later. But what happened in your dream? Did the Dragon attack the tower?”

“It was about to! But then you and Daddy and the others showed up and fought it!”

Peter grinned, while carefully rearranging his blanket to cover Morgan as well. No sense in letting her get cold, and maybe he could get her to sleep a few more hours.

“Avengers and Spiderman to the rescue! So, what happened then? We kicked it’s scaly butt, right?”

But Morgan regretfully shook her head. 

“It was too powerful. Daddy’s blasters _(- she hadn’t quite mastered the word ‘repulsor’ yet)_ just made little puff-clouds against the dragon’s skin, and all the other weapons were useless too. And the dragon was too strong for your webs, and just snapped them. And it knocked Thor out of the sky. And it stepped on the Hulk and he couldn’t get it’s foot off him.”

There was just the slightest tremble in her voice, and Peter wound his arms around her a little bit tighter.

“I’m guessing that was the bad part of the dream, hm?”

She nodded. “It was really scary.”

Peter was getting ready to console her, when suddenly she brightened right back up.

“And then your tummy growled!”

He looked at her, stunned and bewildered.

“My… tummy growled?”

“Hmhm. Really loudly. Like, as loud as when the dragon roared.” Then she waved a finger in his face, again, in a scarily good imitation of her mom. “Because you been skipping meals again, mister.”

The sight of a five year old girl berating a 19 year old enhanced superhero would be funny, if it wasn’t also strangely intimidating. Peter was quick to lift up both his hands in surrender. 

“I promise to take better care of myself. Including all the dream versions of me.”

She looked at him closely for a second, nodded, and then went back to recounting her dream.

“And then everyone was looking at you. Even the dragon. And it bowed it’s big head down to you and then it licked you up with it’s giant tongue!”

“Eww. Dragon slobber.” He shuddered for effect. Morgan laughed.

“It thought you were a dragon baby, because of your empty tummy sounding just like a roar. And then it didn’t wanna fight you anymore. And then the dragon told you-”

“Wait, the dragon could speak?”

“Yes.” She made it sound like that should have been clear from the beginning. The eye-roll was definitely picked up from Tony. “So, then the dragon told you that someone had stolen her eggs!”

He nodded seriously.

“Female, speaking dragon looking for her dragon-napped children in Manhattan. Got ya. What happened then?”

Satisfied that her brother was keeping up with the story, Morgan continued.

“So then you all decided to help her find her eggs, because someone who would steal a dragon’s babies is bad, and heroes fight bad people.”

Another nod. “Right you are.”

“So then Daddy called Mommy, because he didn’t know how to find dragon babies, and Mommy knows everything.”

Peter bit his lip hard to stop the laugh that was bubbling up.

“And then Mommy put on her Rescue armor and flew to where you were, and then she and Aunty Natasha found the bad people. Because Aunty Natasha is always winning when we play hide and seek, so she can find anyone.”

Which made perfect sense to Peter.

“So then you all beat up the bad guys and saved the eggs! And THEN the eggs were cracking open, and there were tiny, little baby dragons!”

“How many?”

Morgan had to think for a few seconds, scrunching up her nose when trying to remember.

“Uhm… 3. And as a thank you for helping her find her children, the Mama dragon let me play with them.”

“Wait, when did you get there?”

“I was there the whole time, how else could I know what happened. Duh.”

“Well… you got me there.”

“And then I got to name the dragon babies! I named the one with blue wings Blueberry. And the one with red wings Cherry. And the one with green wings Kiwi.”

A tiny yawn escaped her at the end, and her eyes were getting a bit droopy. Peter started to gently rub his hand over her back.

“Those are excellent names. Was that how the dream ended?”

She shook her head and then softly laid it down on her brother’s chest, trying to smother another yawn with little success.

“No. We played a lot with Blueberry,.. and Cherry, and Kiwi… and then… Daddy built them… a really big… and nice.. dragon cave… and then we had… a sleepover…”

A quick look down revealed that Morgan had fallen back asleep, and Peter carefully, so as not to jostle her, pulled the blanket a little higher, so that they covered her shoulders. He leaned down a little to press a soft kiss to the crown of her hair. 

“Sleep tight, little dragon.”

Then he too closed his eyes and went back to hopefully catch a few more hours of sleep.  
  
  
The End


End file.
